In semiconductor technology, in liquid crystal displays or MNOS storage circuits, MIS field effect transistors are frequently used for the driver stages. Conventional MIS field effect transistors generally function only for source-drain voltages of up to approximately 40 V as the breakdown voltage is reached in this range.
The VMOS- and DMOS field effect transistors are known as MIS field effect transistors for high breakdown voltages ("Electronic Design", Vol. 21, 11th Oct. 1975, pages 103 and 104). A disadvantage of a VMOS-transistor consists in that its production requires that a total of four differently doped layers be arranged one above another in a semiconductor substrate and that etching is required in order to achieve the V-like structure of this component.